[Patent Document 1] JP-A-2003-260526
A cam apparatus of a suspended cam type, for example, generally comprises a cam driver which is adapted to be fixedly supported by a cam-driver supporting base; a cam slide having a sliding surface with a shape complementary to the sliding surface of the cam driver so as to movably contact the sliding surface of the cam driver; a cam-slide supporting means for movably suspending and supporting the cam slide so that the cam slide can move while being guided by the sliding surface of the earn driver as the sliding surface of the cam slide and the sliding surface of the cam driver are brought into contact with each other; and a returning mechanism having a coil spring for generating a returning force for returning the cam slide to its initial position. The cam-slide supporting means has a cam-slide supporting base and a pair of cam-slide supporting plates which are fitted to the cam-slide supporting base by means of bolts and are disposed on both sides of the cam slide so as to suspend the cam slide.